Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to congestion control in a mobile communication system and, more particularly, to a method for controlling network congestion on the basis of an Access Point Name (APN).
Description of the Related Art
Typical mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services while guaranteeing user mobility. Such mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their coverage from voice services through data services up to high-speed data services. However, as current mobile communication systems suffer resource shortages and users demand even higher-speed services, development of more advanced mobile communication systems is needed.
Particularly in recent years, increased use of a smartphone has created a situation in which a small amount of data like a simple notification message is periodically transmitted at short time intervals. In this case, a user equipment continuously switches between an idle state and an active state. Such continuous state changes dramatically increase signaling overhead. In addition, as the amount of data is small in comparison to the increased amount of signaling, network operator revenue does not increase and network congestion may be caused. Accordingly, a congestion control method is needed that, upon congestion, sustains IMS-related flows for voice communication serving as a main revenue stream service and selectively blocks data communication-related flows failing to create revenue.